


This is why Destiel is still not canon

by Dontblink_juls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontblink_juls/pseuds/Dontblink_juls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t destroy the darkness, not yet, but they could save Castiel from Lucifer.<br/>That time, Cas and Dean were in the same room, alone, without Sam. Dean was reading some annoying stuff for a case, while Cas was just looking him.<br/>Dean was very disappointed  with Cas, because the angel didn’t say anything about his true intentions when he was in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why Destiel is still not canon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm Giulia and I'm italian.  
> I've tried to write this one little OS in english, and I'll post it also on Tumblr.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> JULS

 

**THIS IS WHY DESTIEL IS STILL NOT CANON**

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean was just sitting on a chair reading an ancient book of the Man of Letters. There was a case to solve, hearts eaten… werewolves, surely. Then Sam went alone to investigate on the crime scene, to ask  some questions, while Dean was in the bunker with Cas, to search for folk stuff about darkness.  
He wasn’t very focused on it, because he kept looking at his angel very seriously in front of him. The angel looked away for a second, he didn’t want to cross his green eyes, because he knew that his friend was very disappointed with him. His face spoke very clear.  
But Dean wanted to know why Cas did it, so he spoke first.  


_  
_ « Why did you do that, Cas ? » he asked very angry.

Cas didn't answer, lowering his head.

«You're not alone, we had to do it together, we had to face it together. What were you thinking? You could have died »

« Dean... »

« I'm not interested in your explanations, in the apologies of a broken angel, Cas! You're not expendable as you think, you're not at all ... for me, you're not!  And… I’m sorry, for everything, Cas. If someone of us made you believe, or me,  made you believe, this… I’m sorry »  
  
The angel smiled, slowly.

 

« Now... fly wherever you want. I don’t want to see your ass around here »

« Dean... »

« What? » he shouted out.

« I'm sorry too » the angel said feeling guilty.

« I don’t care, man! I thought I'd lost you! You really thought that I wouldn’t have worried about you? »

« Dean, I did it for you, for all of us! »

« I know, Cas, but it doesn't justify what you have done. You can only imagine what I felt when I found out that you said " Yes" to Lucifer. I was lost and hopeless, and…»  his voice was so weak. « I didn't think I could save you. The thought of losing you... It's not like the other times... This time, I didn't know what would have happened to you. What I'm trying to say is... I love you, Cas. Never do that again! »

« Alright » he answered.

 

The angel was scared. He flew away, leaving the man alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was midnight when the angel came back to his favourite human. He just appeared in his room while Dean was reading some porn on his bed.  
  
« Hello, Dean » he said.  
  
The beautiful man looked up at the person who had come into his room. It was his angel with his usual blue eyes.  
  
« Where the hell have you been, Cas? » he asked.  
« Somewhere. To think »  
« About what? » he asked, putting down the porn magazine. He was interested in what he had to say.  
« Your last words » he answered.  
« What did I… »  
« Me too, Dean! » he shouted out.  
  
The man didn’t understand what he was saying.  
  
« Sorry, what? »  
« I love you, Dean » he said.  
  
He felt like he was freed from a burden that was oppressing him for too long. In those years lived with Dean, Cas had always denied those feelings , but after what Dean had confessed to him, he had become aware of himself and, realized, that he felt the same.  
  
« You just said it » he was shocked.  
  
His green eyes seemed to fill with happiness.  
  
« Yes, I said it »  
« I’ve been waiting for a long time » he was glad.  
« … did you wait? » he asked.  
  
Dean got up and went toward the angel. He took his warm hands and looked down.  
  
« I wanted to be sure about your feelings » he said, then he looked him in his blue eyes.  
« Why didn’t you ask? » the angel asked.  
« Cas, I was afraid and I didn’t know that ... »  
« The answer would have been always " Yes,  I love you, Dean” »

Dean was surrendered by himself and kissed him softly. He had never dared so much with a man. Cas kissed him without thinking because he couldn’t wait anymore.  
  
For the first time, Dean and Cas kissed. Dean just tasted his cracked lips, and the angel did the same with him. Dean’s those tasted like pie, they were so soft and sweet, and Cas sucked all the sweetness around his mouth. He was so nice. Then they separated themselves.  
  
« The reason I’ve said only now my feelings for you is because of all what you have done for me, constantly… » Dean just stopped.

« I just wanted to say it. No reason, Cas. I love you and I’d shout it to the world »  
« Don’t tell anyone that!  » he shouted out.  
« Why? » Dean asked.  
« Because I don’t want to put you in danger and no one has to know that you are my weakness » Cas said.  
« But… Sam? »  
« Keep the secret! » he finished.  



End file.
